Tales From The Crib : Sleeping Dil
by DemonAloisTrancy
Summary: When Savannah and Dil end up in Fairytail land, a evil witch puts a curse on Dil and causes Dil now to become Sleeping Dil. The only way to wake him up is if a princess hugs him, but unfortunately there's no princesses in fairytail land that are able to break the curse. So it's up to Savannah to pass all the tests and become a princess to wake up Sleeping Dil
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a fun little adventure story that i wanted to do cause I was bored. This is basically a homage of the Dora Fairytail Adventure movie that i had and watched as a kid. And since Savannah has my childhood personality that's where this story comes in. This would take place in my current story library Antics as the supposed book Savannah got from the library is apparently the book version, i don't know if theres a real one or not, of Dora's fairytail adventure. NOTE: If you haven't read Terrible Twos around a little after Chapter 30 you most likely will not know who Savannah is,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats (I wish) i only own Savannah**

* * *

Savannah and Dil were playing in the park when they heard a strange sound

"What's that sound?" Dil asked looking around

"I don't knows, let's go see." Savannah said as she followed the sound with Dil following behind

As they kept following the sound they ended up at a giant gate, which opened to reveal a fairytail land like place

"Wow, it's just like in one of my storybooks my mommy read me." Savannah said

Dil and Savannah then walked into the land as the gate closed behind them as just then most of the fairytale characters came out like Jack and Jil, who were really Chuckie and Kimi, Jack from Jack and the beanstalk, who was Tommy, Hansel and Gretel, who were Phil and Lil, and Snow White, who was Susie, greet them.

"Welcome to Fairytail land!" The

"Wow so this really is fairytale land!" Savannah said excitedly

"I wish we broughted something to eat, I'm hungry." Dil said rubbing his tummy which growled

Just then a fruit tree with a face grab a Banana from the tree, peeled it, and handed to Dil

"Here have a banana if you're hungry." The tree said as Dil smiled

"Thanks, I love nanners." Dil said taking the banana and taking a bite

Just then a mysterious smoke came from the banana and surrounded Dil. Dil yawned and stretched starting to get sleepy as his eyes drooped more and more before falling asleep as the smoke surround him. Savannah noticed the smoke surrounding Dil.

"Oh no, what's happening to Dil?!" Savannah asked worriedly as she went over to Dil who was now sleeping, in his Goober pajamas, on a cloud

Jack (Tommy) then walked up and inspected Dil

"Oh no this looks like something the evil witch would do." Jack said "Dil, is now Sleeping Dil."

"Sleeping Dil?! The evil witch?" Savannah questioned

Suddenly some purple smoke surrounded the fruit tree, as everyone noticed as Hansel said something

"Lookeded at the tree!" Hansel exclaimed

"Yeah it's turning into!" Gretel added as everyone but Savannah said "The evil witch!"

Suddenly the tree changed into the evil witch, who was Angelica, as she cackled

"I put a sleeping spell on him, he's not waking up anytime soon!"

"How do you break the spell?" Savannah asked

"Why would I tell you? Asides you'll never find out!" The evil witch cackled as she flew away on her broom

After the witch was gone everyone turned their attention back to Dil

"Dil come on wake up!" Savannah said shaking Dil but with no success as Dil just kept on sleeping "Do any of you guyses know how to break the spell?"

"To break the spell, sleeping Dil has to be hugged by a princess." Susie said

"Wait a minute guys, there's no princess here in fairytale land though." Jack (Chuckie) said

"Yeah but remember Jack, there's an itchination you can do to become a princess." Jil said

"Well I knows that, but it seems really hard." Jack said again

Jack (Tommy) then looked over and Savannah and walked over to her

"Maybe you could be the princess Savannah," Jack suggested

"Yeah!" Gretel said

"I thinks you would makes a good princess." Jil said as all of the others agreed as well.

Savannah thought for a moment "I don't knows, but I guess I have to tries or Dil might never wake up again."

"Yay!" The fairytale characters cheered

"So uh, how do I acome a princess anyways?" Savannah asked

Jack (Tommy) then started to explain to Savannah what she had to do

"Uh firstest you has to gets the ring of the sunbeams from the dragon, then you have to makes the giant stop being so means, and then last you have to takes the ring to the king and queen then you'll acome a princess." Jack (Tommy) explained to Savannah

'Oh wow that's a lot of things." Savannah said

"Yeah but we knows you can dos it." Jil said

"Yeah!" Gretel exclaimed

They all cheered for Savannah as Savannah smiled

"Ok then, ill dos it. Asides kind of like Dil said ats my birthday party, as bob as my witless I'll make sure to become a princess and wake Dil up!" Savannah said confidently

"Oh and one more thing Savannah, you has to wake sleeping Dil up afore all the leaves fall off that wall over there's." Jack (Tommy) said

Tommy then pointed to a red brick wall with leaves on it as one floated to the ground

"Uh oh, then I better hurry ups." Savannah said "Uh which way do I go's?"

"That way," All the fairytail characters said

They pointed to the sidewalk leading all the way to the castle

"Just follow this road," Hansel said

"Yeah it'll take you to where you needs to go." Gretel said

"Ok thanks." Savannah said "Can you guys watch over Dil?"

"Sure, of course." They all said agreeing to watch sleeping Dil

"May I come along?" Jack (Tommy) asked

"Sure, the more help the betterer." Savannah smiled

"Ok, and I'll tells you when more leaves fall from the wall cause I has a mirror to shows me when one falls." Jack said

"Ok thanks, uh," Savannah tried to thank Jack but didn't know his name

"Jack, my name is Jack." Jack smiled

"Oh ok, well thanks Jack. Now let's go wake up sleeping Dil." Savannah said

Savannah and Jack then made their way down the path in the direction of the dragons castle as the others waved to them.

"Oh and we should probably looks out in case the mean evil with tries and stops us." Jack said

"Good idea," Savannah said

Savannah and Jack just kept going down the path, luckily there were no signs of the evil witch, much to their relief. Soon before they knew it, Jack and Savannah were standing outside the dragons cave.

"Well here's the dragon cave, the ring of the sunbeams should be inside." Jack said

"Ok, I'm going in." Savannah said with confidence as she took a step into the cave.

* * *

 **Well here's the first chapter. What will happen next? Find out next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for this finally. I just had to finish it before going to bed but I know i'm going to regret it since it's 1:36 when i'm saying and updating this. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also I don't own Rugrats I only own Savannah and Gloria belongs to Celrock and I (mostly Celrock since she came up with mostly how Gloria looked and everything)**

 **And normally when I say Jack i'm talking about Tommy in the story unless I specifaclly say which Jack like Jack (Tommy) or Jack (Chuckie)**

* * *

Savannah walked into the cave and looked around as Jack followed behind her.

"I don't thinks the dragon is homes right nows."

"That's good, that means we can gets the ring." Jack said as they walked through the cave

Savannah then noticed the ring sitting in a box, which was sitting inside what looked like a bed

"Theres it is!" Savannah said going over to the ring as Jack came over and lookeded at the ring

"Yep, that's definitely the ring of the sunbeams." Jack said

Savannnah then picked up the box and took the ring out. Just then they both heard loud footsteps and the ground began shaking as the steps got louder

"Oh nos the dragon is coming!" Jack exclaimed

"What do we dos?!" Savannah asked

"You has to puts the ring on, hurry!" Jack said

Savannah nodded as the dragon came into the cave letting out a snarl about to breathe fire at Savannah and Jack. Savannah then put the ring on her finger as a light shined from the ring once she did. Next thing Jack and Savannah knew the dragon was no longer a dragon it had turned into a dog (It turned into Spike) as the dog licked both Jack and Savannah.

"The poor doggy must've got turneded into a dragon by the evil witch." Savannah said petting Spike

Spike then barked and wagged his tail before going over to the bed and bringing back something back to Savannah.

"Ooh cookies," Savannah said as Spike brought over a bowl full of cookies

"Maybe they could helps us make the giant stops being so mean and have a little snack toos." Jack said smiling

"Yeah!" Savannah picked up the plate as she and Jack ate a few of the cookies as there was still lots more left "Ok let's go sees that giant!" Savannah said smiling

"Yeah we better hurrys." Jack said as Spike went and laid on the bed to take a nap

Savannah and Jack then left the cage and started heading down the path not knowing the evil witch was watching them from a nearby tree

"Oh those stupid babies, I have to keeps them from letting her become a princess or she'll wake up that other dumb baby." Angelica said to herself before flying off

Savannah and Jack kept walking down the path before Jack's mirror started to glow

"Savannah wait," Jack said

"What is it?" Savannah stopped

"I think the others are trying to talks to us." Jack said pulling out his mirror

The mirror then showed a picture of Jack (Chuckie) and Jil as they looked worried

"Uh Jack, Dil's getting worsers he's a snoring now." Jack (Chuckie) said as they showed Dil still asleep on the cloud and snoring

"Yeah and looks, more leaves fells from the wall." Jil said as she moved the mirror to show the leaves falling from the wall

"Oh nos if you don'ts become a princess afore the last leaf falls then Dil will be sleeping Dil forever." Jack (Tommy) said

"We better hurrys thens," Savannah said

"Good luck you guys," Jil said as the image disappeared from the mirror and it stopped glowing as well

Savannah and Dil then once again headed down the path to where the giant was. That's when they saw the giant sitting right in the way of the path. The giant turned out to be Gloria, the same baby that Tommy and the others met back that one day at El Dorado playground, and she didn't look happy.

"I'm hungry!" Gloria exclaimed as the next thing Savannah and Jack knew the ground shook again as Gloria's tummy growled from hunger "Now where's that stupid bottle,"

"I gets it, we haves to gets the giant to stop being so means by giving hers milk and cookies." Savannah said

"Maybe we should helps finds her bottle then we can gives her the milk and cookies." Jack said

"Great idea Jack!" Savannah said

"Might wants to be careful thoughs, we don't wants the giant thinking she can eats us toos." Jack said

"Yeah," Savannah said "Let's split up and looks for her bottle and let's finds it fast."

"Ok," Jack nodded

Savannah and Jack then split up as Savannah sat the plate of cookies down so she could crawl around and stay out of the sight of the giant as she looked for the bottle. Jack and Savannah searched all around where the giant was without the giant seeing them when Savannah finally found the bottle and boy was it big.

"Jack I founds it," Savannah whispered loudly to Jack as Jack came over to where she was

"Wow that's one big bottle." Jack said looking at the bottle

"We gots to pushes it so it rolls over to the giant." Savannah said

"Yeah, let's dos it." Jack said

Savannah and Jack then tried and pushed the bottle towards Gloria as the bottle slowly began to move before Savannah and Jack fell over as the bottle rolled a little too fast for them as the bottle rolled right in front of Gloria

"Ah there it is!" Gloria said picking up the bottle gulping down most of the milk

"Let's gets the cookies." Savannah suggested as Jack nodded

They both headed back to where Savannah put the cookies but Gloria spotted Jack and picked him up

"And what do we have here, and dumb baby that's going to be my snack." Gloria cackled as she looked at Tommy

"Ah please don't eat me!" Jack said

"Why should I listen to you?" Gloria asked opening her mouth about to eat Jack

* * *

 **Will the Giant eat Jack? Find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter finally sorry for the long wait. I have a four day weekend as I have no school Friday so I'm planning on working on Fanfiction during that time hopefully.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats they belong to their rightful owners I only own Savannah and Gloria is owned by Celrock and I**

* * *

Jack covered his eyes just as Gloria was about to eat him, luckily Savannah then came out from behind the bushes with the plate of cookies

"Wait miss giant I haves something betterer!" Savannah exclaimed going up to Gloria

"Oh another dumb baby. Oh yeah what's that?" Gloria asked spotting Savannah as she looked down at her

"Its cookies, you can haves them if you don't eats my friend." Savannah said

"Hm well…ok." Gloria agreed setting Jack back down on the ground as he quickly ran over by Savannah

Savannah then handed Gloria the cookies as Gloria took the plate and greedily ate the cookies. Savannah and Jack watched as Gloria ate the cookies.

"Are yous okay Jack?" Savannah asked

"Yeah thanks yous, any longerer and I would've been her snack." Jack said

Gloria had finished up the cookies and drank the rest of her milk from the bottle as she burped.

"Ah much betterer." Gloria said

"Uh miss giant can you lets us go by? We needs to go this way so I can go become a princess and saves my friend." Savannah asked

"I don't sees why not, you know you guys are the firstest ones to be nice to mes." Gloria said moving out of Savannah and Jack's way

"Really?" Jack asked

"So no ones ever been nice to yous?" Savannah also asked

Gloria shook her head "No, I don't even haves any friends cause everyone's ascared of me."

"Well uh maybe you should be more nicer likes you ares now and not eats other peoples." Jack said

"Yeah asides we'll be your friends right Jack?" Savannah asked looking to Jack

"Uh huh, as long as yous don't tries and eats me again." Jack nodded

"Wow really?!" Gloria said smiling

"Uh huh," Savannah and Jack both nodded

Meanwhile the evil witch was watching afar from the three behind a bush.

"Doh those dumb babies got the giant to be nice! Well if shes going to be nice now she might as well not be a giant." The evil witch cackled waving her wand as she pointed towards Gloria

A beam of light came from the wand as it struck Gloria as Gloria began to shrink in size down to Jack and Savannah's size.

"Ah what's going on?" Gloria said as she started shrinking before stopping at Savannah's height

"You shrinkded!" Savannah said

"Oh no what am I going to dos, nows I can't go home or I'll get squishered!" Gloria cried

"Now to stop those dumb babies from getting to the king and queen." The evil witch laughed evilly before flying off

"Well why don't you comes with us?" Jack asked

"Yeah maybe the king and queen can helps you, or maybe I can once I become a princess." Savannah said

"Well ok," Gloria said

"Let's gos then!" Savannah cheered as the trio headed down the path

Just then Jack's mirror started glowing once again s Jack stopped

"Guys wait my mirrors glowing agains." Jack said taking out the mirror

Savannah and Gloria stopped as well as the went over by Jack to look into the mirror as Jack (Chuckie) and Jil appeared on the screen

"Jack more leaves have fallen from the wall!" Jil exclaimed

"Uh huh and Sleeping Dil is snoring louderer," Jack (Chuckie) said covering his ears

"You guys has to hurry all the leaves have almost fallen." Snow white said

"We're hurrying you guys." Jack (Tommy) said

"Uh huh don't worry I'll become as princess and wakes up Dil." Savannah said determined

"Hurry!" All of them said, now with all their ears covered because of Sleeping Dil's snoring, before the mirror went back to normal and stopped glowing

"Come on guys we has to hurry." Savannah said as they continued walking

As they kept going they stopped when they saw snow on the ground

"Snow?" Jack questioned looking at the white cold fluffiness on the ground

"Why is there snow heres theres never any snow in fairytale land?" Gloria wondered as well

"That meanie, the evil witch must of doneded this so we couldn't gets to the king and queen." Savannah said

They babies then heard cackling as the evil witch appeared above them flying

"For a dumb baby you're pretty smart, I can't lets you become a princess especially since you're just a dumb baby." The evil witch said looking down at the trio "Now hand over that ring!" The evil witch demanded

"No ways! I needs it to become a princess and wake up Dil! Come on guys!" Savannah exclaimed as she, Jack, and Gloria took off through the field of snow the evil witch created

"Going to do this the hard way huh, stupid babies, I guess I'll have to make it much much colder." The evil witched laughed with an evil smirk and waved her wand once more

Storm clouds appeared and hovered above the field as more snow fell while the trio was still running. Once Savannah thought the lost the witch she and the others slowed down.

"I think we're safes now, she's not following us." Savannah said before shivering, she did only have a shirt and diaper after all "B-Brrr I-I-I'm c-c-cold." Savannah shivered

"M-Me too," Gloria said

"M-Me t-three." Jack added in "We has to keeps going thoughs or we'll all be frozen popsicles."

Gloria and Savannah nodded as they all kept walking shivering and freezing as it only got colder the more they walked. It took them even longer than expected to walk because of the wind blowing harshly.

"I-I d-d-don't t-t-thinks w-we're g-g-going t-to m-m-makes i-i-it." Gloria said shivering violently

"W-W-We c-can't g-g-gives u-up," Savannah said still determined on the outside but on the inside really wanted to stop as well

"Y-Yeah S-S-Savannah's r-right a-asides i-if w-we s-s-stays h-h-heres w-we'll f-freeze." Jack said

Of course Jack was right and they continued walking through the freezing snow. After a bit more walking they stopped for a moment to rest and that's when they spotted something coming towards them.

"Hey guys, what's that?!" Savannah asked in a bit of a panicked tone thinking it was the evil witch again

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger~ What or Who is coming towards them? Find out next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but I finally finished this chapter and this is the last chapter of the story just to let you know. Anyway I'll let you read now**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats they belong to their rightful owners. I only own Savannah, Ebony, and Alan. Gloria belongs to Celrock and I, but mostly to Celrock.**

* * *

Savannah, Jack, and Gloria watched as whatever was coming towards them got closer. They were to frozen in fear, and frozen in general as they were still shivering, to run or even move for that matter. They all covered their eyes as the thing or person stopped right in front of them. Something then licked Savannah's hand as she peeked between her fingers to see Spike, who was pulling a sled.

"Hey guys its oks it's just the doggie me and Jack metted after we helped it not be a dragon no mores." Savannah said uncovering her eyes

Spike licked Savannah's face as she giggled while Jack and Gloria uncovered their eyes and smiled when they saw that Savannah was right. Jack and Gloria went over to Spike and started petting him.

"Hey look coats and stuffs that you wears when it gets really cold!" Jack said noticing the coats, hats, mittens, and boots sitting on the sled

The trio grabbed the coats and the other items putting them on instantly not feeling as cold.

"I feel much betterer now," Gloria said

"Yeah I'm not cold anymores." Savannah added in

"Come on guys we has to hurrys if were going to make it in time." Jack said "Spike can takes us to the end of the snow and then we can gets to the castle."

"Ok," Savannah and Gloria said getting on the sled as well

Spike then started pulling the babies through the snowy field as the evil witch watched

"Oh stupid dog, now those stupid babies will make it to the castle. I'll just have to get to the castle before those dumb babies do." The evil witch cackled before flying off to the castle

Spike kept pulling the babies through the snowy field as fast as he could. Soon they made it to the end of the snowy field

"Thanks, we couldn't have gotted through the snow without yous." Savannah said petting Spike's head

"Yeah we would have been popsicles." Jack said

"So we're going to the castle nextest right?" Gloria asked

"Uh huh," Savannah nodded taking of her coat, gloves, and boots they all wore in the snow as Gloria and Jack did the same before they headed off towards the castle

After a couple of minutes of walking, Jack, Savannah, and Gloria arrived at the castle as they looked up at the castle.

"Wow this is the biggest castle I ever sawed." Savannah said

"Uh huh, anyways we should goes and find the King and Queen afore it's too late. They should be in the toppy part of the castle." Jack said

"Yeah, right let's go." Savannah said as she and Gloria nodded

The trio then made their way into the castle and up the stairs as they reached the roof of the castle as there was a tower and stairs that led up to the top of the tower which is where the King and Queen were.

"Lookit, the King and Queen must be up theres all we has to do is climb those stairs." Savannah said pointing to the top of the tower and the staircase leading up to the top.

The trio went over to the stairs looking up and were about to climb them when they then heard an evil cackle, it was the evil witch.

"Oh no I hearded the evil witch." Jack said

Just then the evil witch appeared in front of the babies still cackling evilly.

"That's right you dumb babies it's me, and there's no way I'm letting some dumb baby acome a princess." The evil witch said as she raised her wand waving them over the stairs

The stairs that lead up to the top of the tower soon disappeared with the wave of the evil witch's wand as she laughed.

"Oh no!" The trio cried out

"That's right without stairs you can't get to the top of the tower and now she can't become a princess and wake up that other dumb baby." The evil witch said before disappearing

"How are we going to gets to the top now?" Gloria asked

"I don't knows, but we has to find a way or Dil might never wake up again." Savannah said

"Wait guys I has an idea!" Jack said as he reached into his pocket as he pulled out some magic beans "We could use these to grows a beanstalker and uses it to get up to the top."

"Great idea Jack…but we don't has any water." Savannah said

"Um…I knows!" Jack stuck the magic bean in his mouth, of course it didn't taste well, before spitting it out "It doesn't taste the bestest but it's the onlyiest way to gets them wet."

Gloria and Savannah nodded taking the other two seeds and put them in their mouth before spitting them out.

"Now we has to get them in the ground lets go." Jack said as they all went out behind the castle by the tower

They all then dug a hole with their hands before putting the seeds in the ground and covering them up. After doing that they waited a few moments as the ground then started shaking.

"Woah what's happening?" Savannah asked falling backwards

"The beanstalker is growing." Jack answered as the beanstalk then shot up out of the ground growing high enough to reach the top of the tower

"It worked!" Gloria said happily

"Yep now we has to hurry and climbs it to the top of the tower." Savannah said

The three babies went over to the beanstalk as they began climbing up it as after a few moments they reached the top of the tower as the got off the beanstalk and onto the tower. The babies were soon face to face with the king and queen, which were Ebony and Alan (Savannah's parents), as the babies went up to them.

"Hello miss and mister king and queen we have come to give you the ring so Savannah can acome a true princess and wake up Sleeping Dil." Jack said

"Ah yes we have been waiting for you." Alan said

"Do you have the ring Savannah?" Ebony asked

"Uh huh," Savannah nodded taking off the ring and handing it to them

The King and Queen smiled as Savannah handed the ring to the Queen

"Since you have brought us the ring and passed the test of making the giant become nicer I will now make you, Savannah, the princess of fairytail land." The Queen said putting her hand on Savannah's head

As the Queen put her hand on Savannah's head, Savannah's clothes changed as she was now wearing a yellow dress with a tiara, some flat yellow shoes, and even a magic wand of her own.

"Wow thanks! Now I can wake Sleeping Dil and fixes everything the evil witch messed up." Savannah said happily

"Yes and you should hurry and wake Sleeping DIl." Alan said

"Right, come on guys!" Savannah said waving to the King and Queen who waved back before she then waved her wand sending her, Jack, and Gloria back to where Sleeping Dil was

The trio then appeared where the others were as they could see there were only two leaves left on the wall as one fell off.

"Jack, Savannah, you're back and just in time toos there's only one leaf left of the wall." Jack (Chuckie) said

"Yep and Savannah's a princess now so she'll be able to wake up sleeping Dil." Jack said

"Hurry you guys the last leaf is bout to falls off the wall." Gretel said

Savannah quickly as she could went over to the cloud that Sleeping Dil was sleeping on as she picked him up as best as she could. As she did this the last leaf shook on its stem as it broke off and began to fall.

"Hurry! You has to wake him afore the leaf touches the ground!" Jil said

Savannah, as the last leaf was falling hugged Dil and even kissed his cheek just as the last leaf touched the ground. Sleeping Dil yawned as the cloud disappeared and his clothes changed back to normal as he opened his eyes

"Is nappy time over?" Dil groggily said as he rubbed his eyes

"Dil you're awake horray!" Savannah said as she and the other babies cheered

"What happened?" Dil asked

"The evil witch putted a spell on yous causing you to turns into Sleeping Dil but I acame a princess and saveded you." Savannah explained

"Really? That's what I was dreamin bouts!" Dil asked "Anyway thanks for saving me Savannah I wouldn't want to take a nappy forever."

"You're welcome Dil." Savannah said giggling as she hugged him

Savannah then turned Gloria back into a giant and of course the evil witch showed up again but Savannah turned her into a frog

"Now the evil witch can't mess things up no mores!" Savannah cheered taking the evil witch's wand away from the frog evil witch as the others cheered as well

"And they all lived happily ever after….The End." A voice said as it changed to Savannah's bedroom as the voice that was heard was Ebony as she just finish reading Savannah's "Dora's Fairytale Adventure" book that Savannah got from the library to her.

Savannah, who was lying in her crib, smiled before yawning and fell fast asleep as her mother got up and turned out the light.

"Goodnight Savannah," Ebony said turning out the light and walking out of the room.

* * *

 **And thus ends this story, so yeah a homage of Dora's Fairytail Adventure movie except it didn't end with what I did it ended like Dora episodes usually do with the "We did it" song before it goes off. So this whole story is basically just Savannah's imagination as Ebony is telling the story to Savannah as a bed time story. Anyway another story to cross off my list and I shall be going back to writing chapters for terrible twos now.**


End file.
